Efêmero
by Usina Nuclear
Summary: O último suspiro dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence a TOEI Animations e Masami Kurumada

**Sinopse**: O último suspiro dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

* * *

**Efêmero**

_por Usina Nuclear_

* * *

_Estou morrendo_. Sinto meus joelhos tocarem o chão e fecho meus olhos. _Todo mundo morre._

_Estou morrendo_. As palavras saem da minha boca num sussurro inaudível. Meu último mantra. _Todo mundo morre._

Penso em meu mestre e me pergunto se ele se orgulharia de mim, da mesma forma que eu sinto orgulho do meu aprendiz. Se eu pudesse escolher, a risada de Kiki seria o último som que eu gostaria de ouvir. Doce, infantil, travessa.

Penso na Deusa, penso se cumpri meus deveres em relação a Ela. Se a amei e a protegi como deveria.

Meus curtos anos agora parecem um sonho distante. Não sei o que acontecerá, mas sei que uma hora irei voltar. A vida e a morte são simples. Um ciclo que todos precisam repetir até que se aprenda, e ainda não aprendi. Acostumei-me a vida, e a morte me parece familiar, mas sinto medo. Espero que tudo termine bem. Não quero que tudo tenha sido em vão.

_Estou morrendo_. Meu último suspiro. _Todo mundo morre._

* * *

Houve momentos que a simplicidade expressou de maneira quase poética tudo que vivi. Como guerreiro, o gosto desses fragmentos tornou-se mais inesquecível do que qualquer batalha.

E eu poderia lembrar de todos eles, nesses instantes que me faltam. Minha casa, meus amigos. Mas escolhi aquele momento. Aquela flor.

O toque da mão infantil. A consistência das pétalas. O aroma quase imperceptível que lembrava vagamente lavanda. Sempre amei lavanda. O sol refletido naqueles olhos, que me encaravam num misto de respeito e timidez. Além da armadura, além do Aldebaran Cavaleiro de Ouro. _Herói_.

Foi como ela me viu, foi como eu me senti.

Como eu me sinto agora.

* * *

Nunca na vida podemos imaginar que o suicídio pode ser a maior redenção de uma pessoa. Não é. Minha vida foi feita de suicídios, por isso sei bem disso.

Muitas pessoas não entenderiam isso, mas todos os sacrifícios que fiz mataram um pouco de mim.

Acho que agora posso ver que Kanon foi o maior deles. Eu deveria ter notado. Meu irmão tinha idéias indignas para qualquer cavaleiro ou pessoa, e sua personalidade era má. Só que esse seu lado ruim estava para contrapor o meu lado bom, e vice-versa. Mas ao acorrentá-lo à morte, acorrentei-o à possibilidade de escapar e à vingança e ao ódio. E foi assim que matei a bondade que havia em mim.

Como só eu poderia controlá-lo, só ele poderia me controlar. Kanon estava morto para mim. Eu estava morto. Ares vivia. Seiya... Os outros cavaleiros de Bronze e Atena... Eles seguraram com delicadeza o último pedaço de mim, que respirava com dificuldade. Eles abriram os olhos desse Saga quase morto...

Que só teve a opção de morrer de novo.

Suicídio não é redenção. Mas por terceira vez está sendo a minha.

* * *

Sangue. É. Eu sempre pensei _muito_ em sangue. Decepei tantas cabeças e escutei tantos gritos... Jurei que morreria encharcado de sangue. E, agora, dessa forma tão inesperada... Vou morrer coberto de luz.

Protegendo a Deusa, ajudando Cavaleiros de Bronze. E todos esses aqui ao lado, com a mesma expressão. Eu sinto que alguns pensam o mesmo que eu. Peixes, Capricórnio... Talvez outros. Parece que falta vermelho e sobra dourado. Só agora, lavando minhas mãos manchadas, parece certo. Tanta luz... É. Forma inesperada de morrer, Máscara da Morte. O sorriso sai automático antes d'eu cair no chão.

É. Sem nenhuma cabeça, sem sangue. Realmente inesperado.

* * *

Parece que passei a vida inteira esperando por isto. Aiolos, mestre e irmão. Treze anos esperando um reencontro que não deveria chegar tão cedo... Mas chegou.

Eu não esperava que tudo tivesse sido assim. Por mais que nos digam, por mais que nos treinem, nunca ninguém está realmente preparado para uma guerra. Mas não há nada mais honrado, nada que me orgulhe mais que morrer ao seu lado. E pensar que passei anos escutando sobre sua traição...

Estou caindo... Longe demais para ver se você está sorrindo com orgulho para mim.

Mas eu sei que está. Não preciso ver. Eu me sinto completo agora.

* * *

_Nascimento é sofrimento, doença é sofrimento, morte é sofrimento, tristeza, lamentação, dor, pesar e desespero são sofrimento_. Eu era muito criança, mas repetia isso como se tratasse de um mantra. Mas eu não queria sofrimento. Quando virei um cavaleiro, não pensava mais tanto nisso. Não observava tanto o sofrimento, nem conversava tanto sobre ele. Mas infligia aos outros.

Agora estou contente. Pagarei o que tiver de pagar, voltarei quando tiver de voltar. Defendi o que tive de defender... E me sinto grato. Sinto amor.

Tudo nesta vida passa. Tudo vive e um dia morre. E, agora, nós morremos.

* * *

Quando recebi a sagrada Armadura Dourada de Libra eu pensei que... Eu não sei. O que pensei? Eu me senti feliz, orgulhoso? Provavelmente. O futuro nem deve ter passado por minha cabeça.

Nem imaginei que vestiria essa mesma armadura, velha e guerreira, por duas guerras santas. 261 anos não é pouca coisa.

Ao menos não duvido, em meus últimos momentos: Se passei algo bom a Shiryu e Shunrei, se aprendi, se tive grandes companheiros como Shion, se minha vida não foi em vão. Não tenho dúvidas de nada disso.

Como estou cansado. Não reluto mais.

* * *

Não foram apenas horas de dedicação, como foram anos. Uma vida inteira entregue a um Santuário que por momentos se mostrou corrompido, problemático. Minha crença e meu amor pela Deusa e pelo Santuário nunca diminuíram. Um verdadeiro cavaleiro nunca deve esquecer que eles estão acima de nós.

Agora eu noto o que eu não poderia ter notado quando mais novo. Um verdadeiro cavaleiro também não pode esquecer de quem é importante.

Para mim, meus companheiros, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, são importantes. Camus, grande amigo, grande companheiro, grande homem, grande... Camus é um dos grandes. Todos são.

Pela primeira vez, meu coração pesa menos. Porque morro como sempre quis morrer: ao lado deles, em batalha, por Atena. Mesmo que depois a paz não chegue nunca... A paz é agora.

* * *

Não é a primeira vez que encaro a morte certa.

Há muito morri, pelas mesmas mãos que agora seguram meu ombro com carinho. Abdiquei de minha honra por uma causa incompreendida e, longe, vi meu irmão pagar pelo que fiz. _Sangue de traidor_.

Nunca me arrependi, sempre me culpei. Manchei nossos nomes e, por mais nobre que fosse o coração de Aiolia, só ele viveu para sofrer as conseqüências. Mesmo depois de morto, o medo de vê-lo me culpar nunca me deixou. Até agora.

Pouco antes do momento final, os olhos de Aiolia se encontraram com os meus. A_dmiração_.

Sorrio.

Tudo que fiz valeu a pena.

* * *

_Perdão._ Me falta pouco tempo, mas é tudo que desejo. _Perdão._

Posso senti-lo perto de mim. Passaram-se treze anos e ainda lembro do sangue dele em minhas mãos. _Arrependimento._

Treze anos. O peso da dúvida nunca me abandonou, um dia sequer. Eu cumpri o meu dever. Fiz o que julgava certo, mas os olhos de Aiolos brilhavam sem maldade alguma. Nunca esqueci da maneira que ele me olhou. Ele não lutou, mas ainda assim o matei. Meu melhor amigo. Meu exemplo, meu herói. Fui injusto e ainda sinto o cheiro do sangue dele. _Minha culpa._ Por minha culpa ele foi lembrado como traidor. Por minha culpa Aiolia sofreu. Eu poderia ter evitado tudo. Eu hesitei. Pelos olhos dele. E ainda assim o matei. _Minha culpa._

Eu _mereço_ morrer. É meu dever, minha pena. Mas não quero ir embora sem ouvir o que preciso ouvir.

_Perdão._ Ele não fala, mas não nega minha mão em seu ombro.

Posso ir em paz agora.

* * *

Em todos lugares que vivi, sempre fui um estranho. Eterno estrangeiro, sem pátria, sem lar. Mas nunca me importei.

Desde o inicio acreditei que a lógica dava vazão à minha vida. Controle, gelo, razão. Irônico que só nos meus últimos segundos eu finalmente compreenda.

Meu mestre. Meus pupilos. Milo. Meus companheiros. Todos que admirei, compreendi, amei. Que me fizeram _sentir_.

Meu lar é entre eles. Ao encontro deles.

Meu lar é aqui.

* * *

Sou e fui um amante da beleza. Da beleza das rosas, da beleza do sangue. Da minha beleza. O belo me atraiu e me atrai e, mesmo agora, indo ao chão, consigo enxergá-lo onde menos se imagina encontrar.

A Morte. Posso quase sentir seu toque quando fecho meus olhos. Assustadora. Linda. Indignos são aqueles que não vêem sua beleza.

De todos os assassinatos que cometi, todos, não me arrependo de nenhum. Nos últimos segundos, todas minhas vítimas revelaram sua verdadeira natureza. Nobreza ou covardia, escancaradas. A verdade é incomparavelmente bela e, no meu suspiro final, não sou nobre nem covarde. Não nego minha crueldade, não nego o rastro de sangue que deixei. Não nego o orgulho que tenho do meu passado. Morrer aqui, agora, é minha libertação. Não morro nem herói nem vilão. Morro subversivo, guerreiro. Belo e mortal.

Sob o peso dos meus pecados e virtudes, abraço a eternidade.

A Vida é efêmera. A Morte é a perfeição.


End file.
